Dimension Glass
by AngelWolf1994
Summary: M.E.C.H and the 'Bots have been after her and her sisters for years, then she's been rescue by the 'Cons. Will she help them? I suck at summugry.  Starscream/OC, Megatron/OC. T stands for strong language, blood and gore.


**Me: Ok people it took me a while, but I finally am posting my first fanfic! I know it's short but someone else posted a Transformers Prime mirror-version and I don't want to be a copycat! It's called ****"and the glass zone shatters" by Dominic****. Sooo feel free to throw me some ideas to make this story more interesting, ok?**

**Vixen: And don't forget to review!**

**Kern: I think they get that Vixen...**

**Mew: Ok story starts now!...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

_**Unknown place 10:49 p.m.**_

The moon is full, the stars are out and the town is quiet... well with the exception of 3 people walking down the street...

There is a woman named Kern (means Dark Haired Child) Desdemona (means Of The Devil). She's 20 years old and has long, thick, wavy black hair that almost touches the ground. She has icy, cold blue eyes and 6 earrings in each ear. She wears a black leather sport bra and long, black leather skinny jeans with metal belts around the waist ending in an x. She has on black leather high heeled boots and a very long black leather jacket with yellow, orange and red flames lining the sleeves. Her beautiful, stunning face and her well built body make every girl was envious. Every man wants to be with her and have her as their own. She has a black birth mark on her back (.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=fire+wings+tattoo#/dla0a7) which everyone thinks is a tattoo but no, she was born with it and given the nickname "Phoenix". The 2 girls following her closely behind are her 8 year old twin sisters.

The girl on the right is Serafina (meaning Burning one). She has short red hair that stop at the shoulders with black flames at the edge. Her eyes are closed as she and her twin followed their older sister. She has a black t-shirt with red flames at the bottom and wears a red leather jacket with black flames very much like her older sister's. She has red baggy jeans with black flames and her sneakers also are black with red flames.

The other girl on the left is Serafima (meaning Burning one). She has short black hair that stop at the shoulders with red flames at the edge. Her eyes are closed as well and following her sisters. She is wearing a red t-shirt with black flames at the bottom and wears a black leather jacket with red flames very much like her older sister and her twin. She has black baggy jeans with red flames and her sneakers are red with black flames.

They have been traveling from place to place for years because someone -they don't know who- has been after them for years because of what Kern and her sisters can do. As they pass a car dealership, a blue motorcycle and a huge green pickup truck slowly begins to follow them. It doesn't take long for the twins to stop short making the woman to stop and look at them.

"What is it?", says Kern. Her beautiful voice sounds concerned.

"We're being followed." says Serafina as she and looked up and open their eyes at there sister. Both have beautiful yet strange pupiless eyes, mingling red with gold as if the sun set in their eyes. Kern slowly pulls her handgun out of it's holster. It was a black Beretta 93R.

"By who?" Said Kern as her eyes turned cold.

"Not who..." As she and Serafima slowly turn their body, lifting their arms and pointing their fingers down the highway. The blue motorcycle and the green pickup truck are still following them.

"What." As they both said it at the same time the blue motorcycle charge at them like a mad bull.

"Son of a bitch!" Kern cursed as she readied her gun. "Run NOW!" Her sisters didn't argue and ran by her, down the street and disappear around the corner of the road. Kern shoots her gun at the motorcycle, but apparently the bullets don't even leave a scratch. The motorcycle gets closer and Kern shoots at a tire. She smirks as she does the impossible, jumping 15 feet in the air and landed on a flag pole crouched like a cat. She looks at the now broken motorbike and sees the impossible. The motorbike transforms into a huge blue robot. "What the f***..." Kern whispers as she watches the robot crouch on her right leg,holding her left leg and ankle. A blue liquid is leaking heavily though it's sorvoes (hands). The blue femme moves its sorvoes and looks at its leg and ankle. There's was a big gash on her leg and a long cut on it's ankle. The robot looked at Kern with angry burning eyes.

"Your gonna pay for that." says the blue femme scrooge with anger. Kern hears some footsteps behind her and she looks over and sees that the huge green pickup truck turn into a big bulky robot 5 times bigger than it is.

"I gotta say," The green robot says as he punches his fists together. "For a human you're full of surprises. Hey Arcee! Do you think this human is the one M.E.C.H has been looking for?" The blue femme called. Arcee slowly got up, balancing herself.

"Do you know any human that can jump like that, Bulkhead?" Arcee said as the green mench called Bulkhead stops halfway down the highway turning his fist into wrecking balls.

"M.E.C.H?" Kern quickly jump just in time to doge Arcee's servo, back flip over Arcee, and land perfectly. She looks back at the two robots as she readies her gun again. _"M.E.C.H..."_ Kern thought as she watches carefully the two robots.

"Like I said, full of surprises." Bulkhead says as he punches his wrecking balls together. He was about to run at Kern but Arcee stops him.

"Bulkhead! M.E.C.H wants her _alive_!" Arcee yells.

_"Soo...these M.E.C.H people murdered my parents...and have been after me and my sisters for all these years?"_ Kern thinks as she slowly turns around. She stares down at the two bots with an icy glare that would send chills down any person's spine. She slowly smirks as another thought comes to her. "Something tells me...this is going to be fun." Kern points her gun at them. "Show me what you've got."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok I know it's short but I'm gonna work on the rest of the chapters...plus I have school work. (-_-) But I'll try to get a new chapter going. Don't forget to review and throw me some ideas!<strong>

**Vixen: Seriously don't forget!**

**Kern: ...**

**Vixen: *elbows Kern on the shoulder* Go on Kern! Say your part!**

**Kern: *sights* Remember wvladyalphawolf doesn't own any Transformers Prime characters but us. There, happy?**

**Vixen: Yes, thank you.**


End file.
